Bloom To Neverland
by kellym01
Summary: bloom has moved into wendy's old house and hook kidnaps her thinking she's wendy, peter shall meet the fairy of the dragon flame and their is a slight to twist in this, bloom has another living relative but who is it A/N i don't own either of these


Bloom tossed and turned that night, trying to get used her new home and wondering what daphe meant when she said she had a cousin and that her cousin knew of her and couldn't see her do to magical law, she even had an image of a fairy looking like she wore a leaf for clothes, meanwhile mike and Vanessa were downstairs up packing some more boxes. The clock struck midnight, bloom had fallen asleep, however, this made her vulnerable as something parked outside her window, the window was unlocked from the outside and in came a man with long black hair, and red clothes with a hook for a hand, he and his men then approached the sleeping girl thinking it was Wendy as she was older than normal children they saw at neverland (boy is he in for a surprise) they approached cautiously and carefully after remembering what happened last time with Jane and her flying fists, they gently slid back the covers took the sack and gently slid her into it without taking her off the bed until she was in the sack and even then they handled her with care hoping not to wake her, they then bordered their flying ship and took off for neverland, the next day when mike and Vanessa had awoke to see an empty bed they presumed bloom had gone to alfea or to see some of her friends.

The ship landed in the neverland cove "summon the beast" yelled hook as fish guts were flung over the edge of the ship which were soon surrounded with the sound of a ticking clock as the crocodile had once again found hook and his crew. Meanwhile peter had seen the Jolly Roger land on the waters of the sea, he instantly knew hook was up to something, so he flew up to the ship and cut through the sail of the ship.

"Miss me capon" asked peter which infuriated hook as he saw once again how peter saw him as no threat. Cannons were instantly shot at him but he just dodged them all carelessly and let a few of them bounce back at the crew.

"come down here boy I have a little something for you" the captain called up to peter

"another one or you really shouldn't have, what is it this time then someone else to kick your butt" called peter back down as his interest began to grow.

"call it another token of mi affection...ha-ha…Wendy" he called with a sly and devious tone, peter instantly launched himself at hook, his dagger met up with hook's sword, however, he was instantly distracted when a muffling came from a sack that began moving that was hanging from the mast, hook then shot a bullet from his fun and the sack fell in the middle of a circle a certain crocodile had made as it awaited it's prey and instantly dived down to the sack, peter dived down as well to save her, however all he found was an empty sack, meanwhile a small glow flew out of the sack just as the water began to leak into it.

"so what's the big idea putting me in a sack, kidnapping me, and trying to drown me" yelled a small fairy in front of hook that looked a lot like the girl he had kidnapped to use to lure peter pan to his doom.

"huh…Wendy's not a fairy and if you're a fairy…then who are you" stuttered hook

" your worst nightmare" bloom said as she conjured a small fire ball that made laugh, until it was thrown at him and knocked him to the other side of the ship (long ways), peter then shot out of the water and saw Tinkerbelle looking over a beaten hook, he approached the fairy, however there was something different about her, she now had red hair.

"Hey tink what did you do to him" laughed peter, the fairy then turned round

"I'm not tink, I'm bloom, who is this tink" asked bloom, another fairy then flew down next to peter with a shocked expression on her face, she instantly flew at bloom and hugged her tight surprising everyone, when bloom pushed her back slightly and got a good look at the fairy who had just hugged her she let out a gasp and hugged her back, a small tear fell from each of their eyes. The three of them then flew off when they saw the pirates standing back up to fight them yet again.

Hangman's tree…

"so what's going on here?" asked a confused peter at the two faeries, bloom then resumed her normal size before taking her human form, which caused everyone gasp which made bloom realize that faeries they knew of here couldn't do what she just did.

"well i'm bloom...i'm tinkerbelle's cousen (this eared her more gasps from everyone in the room but coninued to explain what and who she was) and from your reactions i guess i'm a different kind of fairy to tink here" said bloom indicating tinkerbelle "so where am i?" she asked

"your in neverland" said tinkerbelle to bloom with a shocked expression on her face

bloom remembered learning about neverland at alfea and remembered how the teacher had said it is extremely difficult to leave neverland once your there, except for humans and it is fairly simple, but for a fairy it's a tad harder.


End file.
